Batalla de Nod Kartha
La Batalla de Nod Kartha tuvo lugar antes de la Batalla de Geonosis, porque ocurrio cuando los hombres de nym los Aparecidos Lok y la Resistencia de Mere Llevaron a cabo un asalto a las defensas orbitales en torno a Nod Kartha, en un intento de localizar y comprometer una planta de producción de Trihexalon en la superficie del planeta. Combate Las fuerzas de Nym salieron del hiperespacio en el sistema Karthakk para hacer frente a la defensa planetaria y armas dispuestas por encima de Nod Kartha. Los aliados lanzaron su asalto, pero a los pocos segundos el crucero Kethor resultó gravemente dañado por una explosión de uno de los cañones de defensa. Una de las naves de desembarcocerca C-9979 desplegadas por las olas de bombarderos droide para frenar la fuerza de ataque fue dañada, mientras que cazas droide buitre hicieron frente a los Revenants y a la Maestro Jedi Adi Gallia en su caza Delta-7. Nym y sus fuerzas fueron capaces de proteger Kethor y su navee hermana, Tritus, aunque sí Kethor era demasiado dañada, y el capitán Orsai hizo un suicidio al correr en uno de los generadores de escudo la protección de los cañones de defensa, destruyendo el objetivo y Kethor en el proceso. A pesar de que un generador había sido destruido, las cosas tomaron un giro para peor para las fuerzas de nym con la aparición del Escuadrón de Sabaoth, de Cavik Toth y su flota mercenaria. Fragatas Sabaoth y cazas se sumaron a la refriega, al igual que el cazarrecompensas Jango Fett, en un misión independiente para capturar Reti. La batalla descendió en el caos, aunque en medio de todo, Adi Gallia y los combatientes Revenantes lograron desactivar el generador de escudo final, la defensa y las armas fueron destruidas. Con el modo claro, las fuerzas de nym navegaron por la superficie, a pesar de la pérdida de Reti, que había sido forzado a un salvaje viaje por el hiperespacio para eludir a Fett. Combate parte 2 Near the factory, Nym landed the Havoc at a distance from the factory and set out with Sixxa and three other commandos on foot to infiltrate and set explosives in the six bunkers to bring down the deflector shield around the factory while Master Gallia covered them from the air in her Delta-7 fighter. Despite having reservations about Nym's plan, Gallia directed Nym to the first bunker. Sixxa sliced into the bunker and the commandos set their timed explosives. The demolition of the first bunker alerted Trade Federation forces in the area, which prompted underground barracks to open up and deploy units to stop the commandos. Gallia led the Revenant starfighters in the defense of Nym and his team from battle droids, Single Trooper Aerial Platforms, Armored Assault Tanks, Scarab-class starfighters, and Vulture droid starfighters. A Superfreighter and two landing craft also came during the fight and delivered more tanks. In spite of the onslaught, Nym persisted and his team destroyed four more bunkers in the same manner as the first, aunque Sixxa fue demorado en el ultimo bunker, porque los droides habian canmbiados los codigos. Gallia se nfrento a las unidades droides para protger a las tropas en tierra. El equipo tuvo probleams en el bunker final cuando los comandos fueron atrapados dentro por un grupo de droides de batalla despues de haber activado los cronometros de sus explosivos. Gallia aterrizo su caza fuera del bunker y destruyo dos droides vigilando la entrada, Luego de eso hizo un augero en la puerta entre ella y Nym con su espada de luz. Todos puideron huir del bunker antes de que explotase on los droides adentro. La fabrica perdio sus escudos, pero Gallia y Nym quedaron temporarlmente desmayados. Cuando amaneció, Nym, Sixxa y Gallia regresaron a sus naves y volvieron al espacio. Nym fue acompañado en el Havoc por Kole, que tomo el puesto de artillero. Dos naves droide fueron enviadas a la fábrica para entregar los refuerzos. Nym les ordeno derribarlos y fue a eliminar los droides de batalla de la plataforma de aterrizaje en la cima de la fábrica. Su maniobra le permitió a Sixxa aterrizar y entrar en la torre de control, en donde reviso las computadoras por una debilidad en la estructura. En ese momento, varios cazas Sabaoth, volaron hacia el sitio para atacar a las tropas aliadas. Al poco rato, se acercaron varias naves droide, para poder desplegar los AAT alrededor de la fábrica. En medio de esa lucha, un destructor Sabaoth llego al planeta. Nym y compañía atacaron a la nave droie y evitaron a los cazas Sabaoth que los perseguían. Sixxa al final determino que la destrucción del núcleo del reactor en la fábrica lograría la devastación del complejo. Irónicamente, la única forma de abrir las puertas reactor era ir a la fábrica que había hecho destruir. Luego de recibir la autorización de Nym, Sixxa activo la fábrica, lo que causo que seis Torres Solares se elevaran del suelo. Antes de que las torres pudiesen apagar sus reflectores, aunque, los droides cancelaron los comandos de Sixxa con su propia señal. Jinkins detecto la señal de los droides viniendo desde un transmisor en el hangar de la fábrica. Nym voló hasta el hangar, destruyo el transmisor y voló de regreso a la batalla aérea. Las puertas del reactor se abrieron enseguida permitiendo a la luz solar concentrada que las torres reflejaban hacia la fábrica. Sixxa regreso a su nave mientras la planta se volvía operacional. Nym recibió la tarea de destruir las cajas de control que había detrás de cada torre para que los fraos que había en la cima enviasen una luz a la fábrica y expuso la abertura del reactor. Mientras eso ocurría, un Bombardero Hex trato de aterrizar en la torre de control, pero fue destruido fácilmente. Después de que todas las cajas de control fuesen destruidas, Nym regreso al hangar y voló por la abertura del reactor. A pesar de haber tenido dudas, consiguió soltar la bomba en la pequeña abertura necesaria para destruir el reactor y volar fuera del hangar otra vez. La resultante reacción en cadena consumió la fábrica mientras las tropas aliadas volaban de regreso al espacio. Combate parte 3 Durante la lucha en tierra, el Reaver un destructor Sabaoth llego cerca del campo de escombros en la zona orbital. La teniente Bella en el Reaver ordenó una operación de salvamento para rescatar de la chatarra cuatro piezas del Cañón de defensa orbital. Que pudiesen usarse para construir uno nuevo. Remolcadores de la Federación de comercio fueron usados para recolectar las partes y Cazas droides Buitre también fueron enviados rumbo al campo de escombros. Después de que la fábrica fue destruida, Kole fue transferido de regreso a su nave y la maestra Gallia fue llamada por Mace Windu para una misión de rescate. Luego de que él y Gallia se despidiesen, Nym contacto al capitán Juno en el Tritus, que reporto que había cuatro partes salvables del Cañones de defensa que ya habían sido identificadas. Nym se alegró de recibir esas noticias y planeo usar el cañón para recuperar su base en Lok de manos de la Federación de Comercio. Aunque de lo que no estaba feliz fue de saber que esas partes estaban siendo confiscadas por su enemigo y que los remolcadores enviados a hacerlo ya tenían las partes cargadas. Nym ordeno a los Aparecidos asegurar las partes de Cañon de Defensa Orbital. Mientras se movilizaba sus tropas fueron sorprendidas cuando les dispararon de las ruinas de unas torretas defensivas que pensaban todavía estaban inactivas. En realidad, habían sido atacados por droides buitre que se habían ocultado entre la chatarra en su modo caminador. Nym lo descubrió y les informó sus tropas del engaño. Los piratas continuaron atacando y el remolque que llevaba los pedazos fue destruido. Cuando su primer remolcador fue destruido, la teniente Bella contacto a los piratas y les dio a elegir entre rendirse y morir, pero nadie le contesto. A continuación Bella le ordenó a un comandante ejecutar el plan Beta Tres y tres cazas Sabaoth fueron al hiperespacio como resultado. Nym y Jinkins notaron los cazas moviéndose mientras destruían amas matones junto con el resto de su flota y luego enviaban sus tropas a conseguir las partes del cañón. Los Aparecidos estaban destruyendo remolcadores de Federación de comercio mientras que el Tritus era enviado a una posición más favorable para enviar sus propias tropas. Cuando llegaron a su lugar, el capitán Juno envió a los remolcadores, que estaban designados numéricamente del 1 al 4. El remolcador 1 fue enviado a enviado al cañón, el numero 2 fue enviado al capacitor, el numero 3 fue para obtener la matriz de enfoque Y al número 4 lo enviaron a capturar la carcasa. En el momento que los soldados de Mere se dirigían a sus puestos, cazas Sabaoth fueron enviados desde el Reaver para atacar a los matones piratas. Los cazas Revenant tuvieron que defender las tropas de Mere de los Sabaoths y evitaron que más matones de la federación recuperasen las partes del cañón primero, mientras evitaban ser derribados por mas cazas droide que volaban por el lugar. Las tropas de los aparecidos terminaron venciendo, y todas las partes del cañón fueron cargadas en el Tritus. Bella se puso furiosa cuando supo que los piratas habían obtenido las piezas del cañón y amenazo con ejecutar a sus subordinados si los piratas no morían. A continuación varios cazas Sabaoth despegaron del Reaver. Nym, en esos momentos estaba ordenándoles a los Aparecidos que cubriesen al Tritus hasta que se pudiera retirara. También le dio las coordenadas a su equipo para que fuesen a Khons la luna de Lok, donde Nym quería instalar el cañón. Al poco rato, Bella llamo al comandante otra vez para realizar el plan pensado para ese momento. Los tres regresaron y salieron del hiperespacio justo detrás del Tritus. A continuación usaron sus rayos tractores para evitar que el Tritus huyese y luego abrieron fuego contra el crucero atrapado. Las tropas de los aparecidos atacasen y destruyesen los cazas Sabaoth pero no antes de que los motores del Tritus se dañaran. Mientras las torretas del Reaver empezaron a disparar, Los cazas aparecidos empezaron saltar al hiperespacio. El Tritus empezó a tener algunos problemas cuando Juno reporto que la nave podría llegar a Khons a pesar de las fallas. La retaguardia de los piratas escapo al hiperespacio justo antes de que cuatro cazas Sabaoth los alcanzasen. Resultado Los motores del Tritus fallaron cuando estaban llegando a Khons. Aunque Juno logro conseguir la ayuda de los matones Mere para instalar las partes del cañón después de que Nym y sus tropas removiesen al enemigo de la luna. Nym conseguiría usar el Cañón con gran efecto en recuperar su base de la Federación. Allí, Nym tuvo un duelo personal contra Bella en su nave insignia. Nym salió victorioso en el combate aereo, que era la ultiam etapa para asegurar su base. A pesar de perder la planta de Trihexalon, Cavik Toth todavía no había terminado. Luego de reunir todo el Trihexalon que tenía, Toth preparo sus fuerzas para ayudar a la CSI en la batalla de geonosis contra la República Galáctica. En Geonosis, las tropas de Toth se enfrentaron a cazas Jedi liderados por la maestra Gallia. Los cazas Jedi fueron capaces de neutralizar los misiles Hex y al llegarles ayuda el resto del Escuadrón Sabaoth fue destruidoi. Mientras que Toth murió en un duelo con Gallia. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' Nod Kartha Nod Kartha